bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Draegar the Zealous
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840578 |no = 8419 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 41, 47, 53, 59, 68, 77, 86, 95 |normal_distribute = 19, 16, 14, 11, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 47, 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95 |bb_distribute = 16, 14, 12, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101 |sbb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 9, 9, 6, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Records salvaged from the mysterious land that came through the Void Rift revealed much about the armored titan that led the destruction of Elysia. Before Athensphere's civil war, Draegar was appointed by Zedus as Captain of the cavalry forces, due to his unparalleled skill in mobile combat. Although he commanded a great deal of respect from his mounted troops, Draegar always held a tinge of envy for the strength of the demigods, who were handcrafted by the old gods themselves. It was this desire to stand among Ultor and Zedus that sparked a friendship with the tinkering genius Gazia. However, only those within Gazia's inner circle were able to discern the imbalance of power in the relationship—closer to that of master and servant. Many citizens of Athensphere considered Draegar as something of an oddball, as he was never seen outside of his personal combat suit. It was likely that Draegar loved battle even more than the demigod of war, Ultor; it gave him an ironclad excuse to ride in his immensely powerful mechanized battle suit. Gazia indulged his "friend's" demands for further upgrades and augmentations to his multiple powered suits, knowing full well he would come in handy in the future. Indeed, when Gazia first communicated his plans to take Athensphere by surprise, Draegar volunteered to lead the strike force himself. Though he could not hope to match Ultor's raw power, his battle suit—enhanced by the great Tinkerer himself—would surely level the playing field. |summon = It feels like the last few thousand years of pain happened for no reason... I will be eternally grateful to Lord Gazia for saving me. |fusion = It is rather easy to annoy giants—I just start talking about stars. |evolution = Haha! I won't lose to Ultor with THESE upgrades! I can even take him and Tridon at the same time! |hp_base = 6090 |atk_base = 2380 |def_base = 2380 |rec_base = 2380 |hp_lord = 8700 |atk_lord = 3400 |def_lord = 3400 |rec_lord = 3400 |hp_anima = 9817 |rec_anima = 3102 |atk_breaker = 3698 |def_breaker = 3102 |def_guardian = 3698 |rec_guardian = 3251 |def_oracle = 3251 |rec_oracle = 3847 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Cavalry of Athensphere |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns, restores HP each turn, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & probable damage reduction to 1 |lsnote = 20% parameter boost per turn, heals 1200-1500 + 10% Rec, 25% BB reduction & 20% chance to reduce damage |bb = Sally Forth |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder, Dark, Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts max HP, activates Thunder barrier, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% HP, activates 5000 HP barrier, fills 6-9 BC & heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 510 |sbb = Lightning Strike |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & removes all status ailments |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, fills 12 BC, 190% parameter boost, 100% Atk to Def & heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Relentless Onslaught |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 50% HP, 400% parameter boost, 200% self parameter boost, 60% parameter boost relative to HP & fills 100 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Cavalry's Persistence |esitem = |esdescription = 10% damage reduction, damage taken boosts BB gauge, damage taken may restore HP & slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies |esnote = Fills 3-4 BC, 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage & 5% BB reduction for all allies |evofrom = 840577 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Rift Summon |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 60% to 100% |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 5 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly restores HP each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Heals 3000-4000 + 10% Rec HP gradually |omniskill4_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Negates Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Breaks Atk's parameter limit |omniskill6_1_note = Raises Atk parameter limit to 150000 |omniskill6_2_sp = 30 |omniskill6_2_desc = Enhances LS's boost to Atk, Def, Rec each turn effect |omniskill6_2_note = +10% boost. 30% boost total |omniskill6_3_sp = 30 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill6_3_note = +2000 HP & +10% Rec HP, heals 6000-6500 + 50% Rec HP |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}